


The Letter

by Occamaestro



Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Azkaban, Other, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Occamaestro/pseuds/Occamaestro
Summary: The first and only time Sirius gets some paper in Azkaban he decides to write a letter.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Dramatic Drabbles (and where to find them) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964080
Kudos: 23





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic!

He looks down, debating who to send it to. He has four choices. Prongs, Moony, Wormtail, and Lily. He laughs to himself in an insane way that all prisoners do, as if his pain is comical. It’s not comical how his most trusted friends went from four to one in a single night. Lily dead. James dead. Wormtail- dead to him. Only Remus is left. 

He picks up the tattered quill, dips it in an old and slightly dry bottle of ink the guards gave him begrudgingly, and begins his letter. 

**Dear Moony,**

He tries to write more, but his hands shake, words fail, and his own salty tears fall onto the paper, one after one.

An hour later he has but a sentence. 

**I’m innocent.**

He wants to give it to the guards to send, but he can’t, because _he_ persuaded Lily and James to switch secret keepers, _he_ held the decision for their life and death. He is not innocent. 

Years later the paper still lays in the corner, crumpled and worn down, even as its cell-mate becomes a shaggy black dog and escapes. 


End file.
